


Questionable

by Momokai



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Complete, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck you old man." Dante smirked as he advanced on the nervous teen. "No kid, I do believe it's, fuck you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and this might come off as a semi rape, as Nero's consent is kinda questionable...or is it? Mwuaha!
> 
> This is really long...
> 
> One of my older works

Nero inwardly gulped as he took a step back from the slowly advancing devil hunter. The look in the older males eyes was enough to alert him to what he'd just started, either unintentionally, or just unconsciously. The look in his eyes, well...he figured meat got the watered down version.

You see, it all started after his fight with Kyrie, what the fight was about? He wasn't so sure himself, something about his blue demon gut covered hoody being in the wash with one of Kyrie's white dresses...or some shit like that. She'd thrown a fit because her dress came out an odd light blue with red blotches, kinda like tie-dye. But with blue fabric ink and demon blood, she wasn't too happy with that...

Then afterwords he'd got kicked out for it, then he'd come to Dante's for a beer or thirty. Then they'd talked, the conversation started with women, and why the world was better off without them, then it'd gone along the lines of 'if there were no women, what the hell would the guys have to do?' Then he'd said something about Dante not having to worry because from what he'd heard Devil's didn't really have a gender preference. Then Dante had smirked at him and set his beer down, that's about when Nero's alarm bells had started putting the 9-11 to shame. He'd come out with an irritated 'Fuck you old man.' Then Dante had answered in kind, only it was he was going to be doing the fucking...

And that's pretty much how he got to where he was now, stuck in a corner with a no doubt drunk –or just plain horny- devil slayer making his way over to him with a look that'd make any woman come on the spot, and a straight guy like himself scream rape, and he was straight by the way...how the hell did he survive Kyrie if he wasn't?

Oh...

Well, shit...

''Come on Dante, enough is enough, this ain't funny'' Said Nero as Dante proceeded to box the teen into the corner with his arms on each side of his head, braced against the wall, and effectively cutting off and any means of escape. The elder male only smirked and cocked his head to the side.

''And who said this was meant to be funny, Nero?'' Purred Dante as he nuzzled the younger's neck, smirking against the slightly tanned flesh when the teen jumped. Nero's mouth promptly went dry with that, just the way the man had said his name, it was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Dante, seeming to have noticed his effect on the other proceeded to brush his lips against the sensitive skin of Nero's neck, directly over his pulse, he grinned when he felt the seen shiver. ''You know, you don't seem to mind this too much, you might even enjoy it.'' Nero blinked, then scoffed.

''And what the hell makes you think that?'' Dante pulled back until they were nose to nose.

''Well, you haven't shot me yet.'' Nero's mouth dropped open slightly as he realized, indeed, he hadn't shot the older man for his advances, in fact the thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now, but even then he found it oddly hard to move his hand to pull Blue Rose from her holster on his thigh.

The hell?

Then he noticed why, the ass hole had his hands pinned on either side of his head.

When the fuck did he do that? Better yet, why the hell didn't I notice!

''And here you used to say I had as much charm as a horse fly on a windshield.'' Purred Dante as he smirked at the gaping teen, who snapped his jaw shut with an audible click.

''Come on Dante, fun's over, let me go before I shoot something important off!'' Dante grinned.

''No kid, I don't believe I will let go, not when there's a lot more fun to be had.'' Before Nero could threaten the man further he was silenced by warm lips crashing against his own. His blue eyes snapped wide as he tried to remove his wrists from Dante's vice like hold, even going as far as kicking the other's shins to get free, but before he could even bruise the elder his legs were effectively held in place by Dante's body, which pressed his harder against the wall, Nero choked down the moan that threatened to pass his lips at the treatment. When the elder nipped at his bottom lip he held them tightly closed against his assault. He yanked at his arms, bucked his hips –which only seemed to fuel Dante's motions- and even tried to bite the other at one point, but no matter how he struggled he couldn't even loosen the hold on him. When Dante shifted his hands so he held both in one of his own he growled and snapped his head to the side to avoid his lips, which just gave them the incentive to attack his neck instead, causing the teen to shudder in reluctant pleasure. Growling again Nero tested the one handed hold, only to find it as flawless as the first. By now Nero's Devil Bringer was glowing an intense hot blue and his claws were carving grooves into the wood of the wall, all either unnoticed or ignored by the red clad devil.

''God damn it Dante stop!'' He shouted as he shifted his clawed fingers to dig viciously into the flesh of Dante's hand, which didn't seem to do anything as the wounds simply healed over by the time he withdrew them. ''What the fuck is wrong with you ass hole! Get off me!'' Nero winced when the last words wavered as he continued to fight against the firm hold of the other, who, to Nero's relief seemed to pause. The white haired youth watched nervously as the elder drew back from his neck and looked him in the eyes, his head tilted ever slightly.

''Get off you say? You don't sound too adamant about it to me, do you really what me to stop, Nero?'' asked Dante as he brushed his lips gently over Nero's, then swiftly descended to his neck again, his lips hovering just over his pulse, which to his amusement was rather fast. ''Do you really want me to stop?'' whispered the elder as he pressed a delicate kiss to the tender flesh before him. Just as Nero opened his mouth to answer the question Dante opened his mouth and bit into the sensitive flesh of Nero's throat, quite effectively cutting off his answer and replacing it with a breathy moan, that choked itself off half way when the teen realized what he was doing. Dante chuckled against his throat and licked the tenderness from the slowly bruising skin. ''I don't think you want me to stop, kid, and you know what, I won't.''

Nero swallowed thickly as Dante moved from his neck to his jaw, then to his lips where he paused to place a quick peck to the corner of his mouth before he captured his lips in another kiss, which to Nero's befuddled (I like that word) mind came off as a lot softer then the first. That fact alone was enough for his tensed shoulders to loosen minutely, which in turn came off to Dante as submission, which resulted in him loosening his hold on his wrists. Nero wanted very badly to use this opportunity to break free and kick the old mans ass seven ways to Sunday and back again, but found himself oddly consumed in the decidedly gentle kiss the elder was lavishing him with. Finally, Nero decided there was simply no point in fighting any longer, since seriously, he wasn't getting any from Kyrie, he never did! And not only that, but his straight line was crooked...and it was Dante's damn fault, so the least the elder could do was make up for it by relieving some of his pent up frustration. Why the hell didn't he think of it sooner? No, he was too busy thinking 'Rape is not cool, get me the fuck out'. Then, just as he was about to accept that thought, the phone rang. Which caused Dante to pause and sigh against Nero's still closed lips. ''Ok, maybe I got a little ahead of myself here...'' muttered Dante as he released Nero's hands and removed himself from the teens form and turned rather stiffly to walk over to his desk. Nero, meanwhile inwardly cursed, of course the phone rings just as he figured he might as well go along with it! And the fact Dante seemed almost regretful of his less then reasonable actions made Nero's mind click with it's decision. Plain and simple...

Fuck it...

And he lunged at the oblivious hunter just as his hand was descending onto the receiver. If Dante was surprised when Nero suddenly tackled him, it was more then quite obvious by the yelp and wide eyed stare he was giving the teen, who had swiftly shifted to straddle the elder's hips and return the favor by pinning Dante's hands above his head with his Devil Bringer while his human hand drew Blue Rose and pressed it to the under side of the shocked hunter's chin. Nero raised a thin white brow and cocked his head to the side much like Dante had. ''Firstly, a little warning would have gone a long way, secondly, you don't start something then not bother to finish it, and thirdly..'' Nero removed Blue Rose and tossed it to the side without a second thought, descending to nip Dante's ear. ''Keep in mind I'm not made of glass.'' Translation in Dante's mind, he liked it rough. The grin that lit up the elders face looked lethal, meaning Vergil himself would have winced at the sight of it, but Nero didn't know that, which is why he failed to keep his place atop the hunter when he switched their positions.

''I knew you'd see it my way eventually.'' Purred Dante as he descended to take Nero's lips with his own, this time –much to Dante's delight- receiving a response. Nero returned the kiss as he slipped a hand up into Dante's hair, fingers twining easily into the white locks as he parted his lips for the elder to slip his tongue into his mouth. Nero moaned into Dante's mouth as his own tongue fought for to dominate the kiss, arching into the hand the devil expertly slipped under his shirt. Nero traced the claws of his Devil Bringer down Dante's black vest, pausing along the way to unbuckle the strap of his coat. Slipping the leather off the elder's back and tossing it to the side he set about undoing the clasps for the vest, only to growl in frustration when it refused to come undone. Dante chuckled at his attempts, his laughter soon turning into an indignant 'hey!' when Nero used his claws to simply slice the vest open. Smirking in triumph Nero tossed that over his head and ascended to lock his lips over Dante's exposed collar bone, earning a curse from the other when he bit down none to gently.

Dante, not liking the fact he was the only one half naked unzipped the front of Nero's blue hoody, easily slipping both that and his coat over his shoulders in one swift motion. Pleased with the new expanse of flesh provided to him Dante descended to latch onto the teens left nipple, earning a loud gasp from the younger, whose human hand tightened slightly in his hair. Dante smirked against the flesh between his lips and proceeded to suck on the sensitive nub, biting it before soothing it with his tongue, each motion earning either a gasp or a moan from the Ex Order Member as he slipped a hand down to grip a slender hip. He lavished the flesh with his tongue and teeth, shifting over to it's counterpart after a moment. Nero withed and moaned beneath him, his claws raking over the bare flesh of Dante's back, each claw leaving a thin red line in it's wake. Dante shivered at the sharp touch and descended further down the teens chest, leaving a wet trail before he dipped his tongue into the others navel, drawing a deep moan from slightly parted lips as he released his grip on the teens hip to undo the buckle of his belt before slipping it from it's place and throwing it in a random direction, ignoring the crash that was followed by a yowl. Abandoning the teens trousers for now Dante kicked off his boots and helped Nero out of his before he crawled back up to capture the teens lips in a searing kiss, his tongue pushing past his lips to further explore the youngers sweet cavern, only vaguely registering the fact he tasted like strawberries, he inwardly cackled, his favorite. His inward cackling choked off into an outward groan when Nero ground his hips upwards, the friction sending ripples of pleasure up his spine. Before he could recuperate he broke off the kiss when Nero did it again, only harder, causing the older hunters eyes to slide closed and his lips to part slightly. Nero smirked beneath him and used the opportunity to roll them over, swiftly sliding down the son of Sparda's body before he realized what had happened. Using his sharp claws Nero sliced threw the elder's tight pants, grinning when the man jumped slightly. ''God damn it kid these were my favorite pants!'' Nero flicked his eyes up and grinned at the man as he sat up on his elbows.

''And?'' he asked simply. Seeing the older man about to retort Nero smirking evilly and promptly deep throated the elders shaft without gagging, the action was quickly followed by a rather loud thud and groan. Nero glanced up to find the elder flat on his back once again and staring at the ceiling with pleasure glazed eyes. Nero mentally patted himself on the back at making the man actually fall over from pleasure and proceeded to run his tongue along the underside of the mans impressive length, drinking in the panted moans and curses from the other man as he slid his lips up and down the length.

He was slightly surprised at actually doing things right, since the only knowledge he had of this sort of thing came from the odd magazine he picked up on slow days. Most actually belonging to Kyrie, which actually scared him slightly...The woman wouldn't let him sleep with her, saying not until they were married, yet she hid magazines with this sort of stuff in her underwear draw! –He'd stumbled upon it by chance, he'd been looking for his ever elusive socks- Of course he'd just shrugged it off and read them anyway, he'd been bored.

Giving a mental shrug Nero slipped his hands up to hold the elders hips down just in time to stop the man from thrusting into his mouth. He winced only slightly when a hand slipped into his hair and gripped painfully tight, but was forced to released the flesh from his mouth when the hand insisted on dragging his head up to be met halfway by the owner who grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap to latch onto his neck with sharpened teeth. Nero gasped when he felt Dante's teeth sink into his flesh, drawing blood and effectively turning him on even more if possible. He gripped the back of Dante's head and pressed his face more into his neck, moaning when his teeth slid in deeper. He felt the elders arms wrap around his waist and pull him hard against his chest as he removed his teeth and lapped up the blood with his tongue. Nero shivered and shifted his knees to rest on either side of the mans hips, his movements drawing a hiss from the other as the fabric of his trousers brushed against his exposed erection. So far he still had his trouers on while Dante had nothing but his amulet. He felt the wound on his neck seal itself and gasped when Dante tilted him back slightly to lap up the trail of blood that had flowed down his chest to his navel. Of course the man ony got as far as his chest before his neck protested less he break it. Nero would have actually laughed himself silly if the great son of Sparda broke his neck during a bout of foreplay, even though it wouldn't have killed him, it would have been hilarious for him, painful for Dante. Just as he was about to warn the elder about breaking his neck –more like tease- He yelped instead when Dante shifted his hands under his rear and picked him up as he stood. A moment later he was on his back on Dante's desk with the fore mentioned man working on slipping his trousers over his ankles. Blushing a crimson that could rival the elders coat Nero pushed himself up so he was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the desk. His legs didn't stay there for long because just when Dante closed into to remove his boxers –Dante hadn't been wearing any- he swiftly wrapped them around the mans waist, dragging him so their lower halves were flush against each other. Nero used the elders surprise and attacked the mans nipple with his teeth, sucking and biting the flesh as he ran his hands up and down the others sides, his claws digging into the smooth skin to draw a thin stream of blood.

Dante gasped above him and threaded a hand into his hair while the other braced against the corner of the desk. Nero gave a smug smirk and switched nipples so quickly he was sure he gave the other whiplash. He felt the elders chest vibrate as he moaned his name and gasped in surprise when Dante grabbed him and pushed him back down onto the desk with a light thud. Dante smirked above him and dove to catch his lips in a chaste kiss before he raised back up and yanked the teens boxers off with a flourish. Nero rolled his eyes at the oddly triumphant look on the older mans face –maybe he was pleased with himself for actually having the mental capacity to pull it off?- well that was Nero's opinion anyway.

Nero's eyes followed Dante as the elder leaned over to the drawer to the side of the desk, pulling it open and reaching in. He shuffled about inside the drawer for a moment, random objects clinking together and rolling about as he paused with a happy 'ah-hah!' as he withdrew his hand, which held a small bottle filled with a light pink tinted substance. Nero raised a slender snowy brow at the color and Dante almost seemed to take offense at the silent implication. –You like pink!- Dante wiggled his brows slightly and popped the cap with his thumb, squeezing a generous amount of the pinkish substance onto three of his fingers. Nero was about to inquire as to what he was doing –he was, and he'd never admit it aloud, a virgin after all- but was effectively silenced when Dante descended over him and attacked his mouth with vigor. Nero shrugged off his suspicion and wrapped his arms around the elders shoulders, his Devil Bringer curling through snowy white locks at the base of the mans neck. He moaned into the oddly passionate kiss but gasped when a hand circled around his length at the same time a slicked finger entered him to the knuckle. His back arched slightly off the desk as Dante's hand worked his erection, the pleasure easily outweighing the discomfort of the second finger that slid in to join the first. He moaned into the elders lips as a steady heat began to build in his lower abdomen as the mans hand continued to work his length, the pace picking up ever slightly when a third and final finger was inserted. This time Nero was aware of the discomfort and shifted slightly against the intrusion only to give a choked gasp as his back arched completely off the desk when pleasure exploded from within him as Dante's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Dante smirked above him and shifted his fingers to brush against the bundle of nerves again, which caused the teen to clench his eyes shut against the pleasure and groan. God he was close, his muscles were trembling from the combined pleasure of the fingers inside him and the hand still working his cock. He could feel his release fast approaching and was only dimly aware when Dante removed his fingers, but kept his hand busy with his length. Nero shuddered almost violently from what happened next. Just as his climax hit him Dante thrust himself into his entrance, the combined force of pleasure from the larger intrusion and the hand still working him threw his orgasm was enough to set off his Devil Trigger with a flash of blue. Dante, obviously having expected the occurrence released his member and grabbed his wrists, firmly pinning them on either side of his head as he proceeded to thrust in and out of the trembling teen.

Nero gasped and promptly began cursing the elder as he tried to De-Trigger, finding it to be increasingly difficult with the man thrusting into him, each hard thrust pushing him further and further along to his second release. Giving up on De-Triggering Nero re-wrapped his legs around the mans waist, pulling him in deeper and deeper still as he raised his hips to meet his every thrust. Dante groaned above him as he moved his Devil Bringer to rake sharp claws down his back, leaving light red lines as they went, his other hand still tangled firmly in his white locks. Nero shifted his back slightly to get rip of a bullet casing that was digging into his skin on the desk and by doing so fucked up his rhythm just in time for Dante to give a particularly hard thrust. Nero's breath choked off as his head snapped back against the hard wood of the desk as the slight shift caused Dante to hit his prostate dead on.

Dante noticed the change and smirked as he gripped the teens hips and angled his thrusts to hit the same spot dead on every time, which by the second hit had Nero's claws digging mercilessly into the flesh of his shoulder, drawing a river of blood as they raked down his back. The pain and pleasure rolled into one and Dante groaned loud enough for the denizens of hell to hear. He quickened his thrusts and leaned down to kiss the panting teen, tongues battling for dominance as Nero came a second time, his moan swallowed by Dante who continued his deep and hard thrusts even as his orgasm passed. Nero fleetingly wondered how the hell the man was still going and hadn't even come once throughout the ordeal, then he simply chalked it down to his demonic heritage –he himself had demonic blood, but no where near as much as Dante himself- And he was by no means complaining!

Now slightly more coherent as he wasn't bordering on an orgasm Nero took in the heavy sent of blood and had a moment of panic until he realized, no it wasn't coming from him –God only knew what Dante could do to him with sex alone- it was in fact coming from the swiftly healing wounds he himself had inflicted on the mans back with his claws. Wondering why the man hadn't told him he was hurting him Nero blinked, then again realized something. No, he wasn't hurting Dante, if anything the pain was utter pleasure to the man. Inwardly shrugging Nero set his claws back on the mans skin, relishing in the shiver it drew from the sweat coated hunter. Then just as Nero felt the stirrings of his third orgasm the phone rang...again.

Dante seemed content in ignoring the annoying contraption as he snaked a hand between their flushed bodies, taking Nero's painfully hard erection into his grasp and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, which had changed from hard and deep to fast and hard, which had the desk squeaking under them and the lamp jumping until it fell off with a crash, effectively cloaking the two in darkness as it had been the only source of light in the shop. Nero would have laughed, but he'd lost his coherency along with his control again, which ended up with his claws drawing rivers of blood from the elders back once again, and moans along with it. Nero met Dante's fast thrusts without effort, sweat trickling between their bodies to lesson the resistance as their flesh slid easily against the others. Nero gasped when Dante lowered himself to bite into his neck once again just as he hit his third and final climax, his sharp teeth making easy work of his highly sensitized skin with a moan that turned into an animalistic growl as the man came deep inside the panting teen. Still thrusting threw both their orgasms until he was decently spent. With a sigh he withdrew his teeth from Nero's neck and licked the wounded until it sealed itself, savoring the taste of the youngers blood as he raised himself to press a deep kiss to the flushed teens lips. Finally he slipped himself out of the teens still clenched entrance and rested his forehead against Nero's as they both fought to gain back their breath. Dante mentally congratulated himself in not Triggering at anytime during their intercourse, and followed the congrats up with a laugh at Nero for not being so fortunate. Speaking of which the teen was still Trigge-oh there he goes. Dante swallowed thickly as he inhaled deeply, then exhaled as the teen finally gained back his control. The silence was broken when Nero gave a breathless chuckle. Dante blinked and nuzzled the teens neck.

''What's so funny?'' Nero only shrugged.

''Not a clue.'' He huffed as he withdrew his claws from the mans back with a wince.

''Sorry.'' He muttered as he gazed at the crimson coated appendage. Dante snorted.

''Don't be, I like pain kid, you should know that by now.'' Nero rolled his eyes.

''Masochist.'' Dante smirked as he shifted himself so he was still between the teens legs but was able to rest with his elbows on either side of Nero's head. He grimaced slightly at slick feeling between their bodies.

''First things first, we need a shower.'' Nero nodded.

''Agreed.'' They remained in place for a moment, and were about to move but froze in place when a steady clapping echoed into existence somewhere by the door. Dante looked up while Nero tilted his head as far back as it would go to gaze upside down at the door way, only to go ten shades of red as he caught sight of Lady leaning on the closed doors, still clapping steadily.

''Hot dang! Now that was a show boys! Next time I might even pay!'' Nero gaped while Dante just blanched slightly.

''H-how long have you been standing there!'' Sputtered Nero. Lady just blinked and pointed to herself.

''Who me? Oh about when Dante broke out the lube, I'm actually shocked neither of you noticed me! I tried calling but no one answered, I believe Trish called in the middle of your fun but yeah...That has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen...Nice going!'' said Lady as she gave them two thumbs up with a cheeky grin. Dante chuckled while Nero wished he could reach Blue Rose to shoot himself.

Then Trish walked in...

''Hey how come no one answered the-WHAT THE HELL!''

 

~Fin~


End file.
